Florida
The flag of consists of a red , St. Andrew's Cross, on a white background, with the superimposed on the center. The design was approved by a popular referendum in 1900. The current design has been in use since 1985, after the state seal was graphically improved and officially sanctioned for use by state officials. While both the modern Alabama and Florida state flags may have some historical tribute to Spanish rule in their design, both were definitely patterned after the battle flags of the Army of Northern Virginia (ANV)- under which the bulk of the troops from both states fought. Both of these flags have documentation stating the influence of the ANV battle flags in their design - particularly the flag of Alabama - which was created under the administration of Governor William Oates. Oates was a former regimental commander in the ANV. He is most famous for leading the confederate assault on Little Round Top at the Battle of Gettysburg. from [http://www.crwflags.com/fotw/flags/us-fl.html#reddiagcross FotW] Historical Flags Shown below are various flags that have flown over what is now Florida. Flag of Cross of Burgundy.svg.png|Cross of Burgundy flag, flag of the Spanish Empire from the 16th to the 19th centuries. Flag of Spain (1785-1873 and 1875-1931).svg.png|The Spanish flag after 1785. Its colors are reflected in the present seal of Florida. 800px-Florida_1861.svg.png|Florida's first state flag was adopted during the American Civil War. Design by Governor Perry. Proposals for a New Flag of Florida Shown below are various designs that have been proposed for a new flag of Florida. Florida 2.png|Florida Flag Proposal by Zolntsa alternate_flag_of_florida_by_jonlethon-d5a5zzm.png|FL Flag Proposal "jonlethon" Better State Flag of Florida.png|The green triangle represents the lush green of Florida, the white triangles on the side represent the white sand beaches and white wave caps of the Gulf of Mexico and Atlantic Ocean. The blue rectangle is the cloudless sky over Florida, and the yellow semi-circle is the sun rising over the Sunshine State FL Flag Proposal charl.png|FL Flag Proposal "charl" FL Flag Proposal lyly.png|FL Flag Proposal "lyly" Florida Flag Proposal Everythingpossible.png|FL Flag Proposal "everythingpossible" Florida Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|FL Proposal "FlagFreak" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 1" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 2" Florida Flag Proposal Splarnst 3.png|FL Flag Proposal "Splarnst 3" Proposed Flag of FLA Andy Rash.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" FL Flag Proposal LeonardoP.png|FL Flag Proposal "LeonardoP" FL Flag Proposal LeonardoP 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "LeonardoP 2" FL Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 1" FL Flag Proposal Tibbetts 2.png|FL Flag Proposal "Tibbetts 2" FL Flag Proposal Voronx.png|FL Flag Proposal "VoronX" FL Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|FL Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" FL Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|FL Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" FL Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 1" Florida Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.png|FL Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan 2" FL Flag Proposal Sammy.png|FL Flag Proposal "Sammy" FL Flag Proposal Pimsleurable.png|FL Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" FL Flag Proposal unholy mistress.png|FL Flag Proposal "Unholy Mistress" FL Flag Proposal dutchie.png|FL Flag Proposal "Dutchie" FL Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|FL Flag Proposal "Graphicology" p-fl.png|FL Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" FL Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|FL Flag Proposal "Sunshine and Waves - by Usacelt" Flag of Florida 2.png|FL Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Florida State Flag Proposal No 2 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 0948hrs cst.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 2 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 11 OCT 2014 at 0948hrs cst FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks-alt1.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks-alt2.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal lizard-socks-alt3.png|FL Proposal "lizard-socks" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal rebranding america alt1.jpeg|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell FL Flag Proposal rebranding america alt2.jpeg|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by Ben Karnell US-FL flag proposal Rebranding America+Ben Karnell (modified).png| Florida4.png|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by SimplisticFlags. March 2019. (details) Florida5.png|FL Proposal "Rebranding America" modified by SimplisticFlags 2. March 2019. (details) FL Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|FL Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-FL flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-FL flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-FL flag proposal Hans 3.png| Florida.png|Florida State Flag Symplistic Proposal. A sun rising over the ocean in the Sunshine State. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Florida State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 0849 HRS CST.png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 5 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 13 JAN 2015 at 0849 HRS CST Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 0943 HRS CST..png|Florida State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 14 JAN 2015 at 0943 HRS CST. florida1.png|Florida state flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG florida2.png|Florida state flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG florida3.png|Florida state flag proposal by NATHANIEL TANG Florida Flag Proposal No. 6g Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 21 AUG 2015 at 1005 HRS CST.jpg|Florida Flag Proposal No. 6g Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 21 AUG 2015 at 1005 HRS CST. FL Flag Proposal Jabask.png|FL Flag Proposal "Jabask" FL Flag Proposal Shredder797.png|FL Flag Proposal "Shredder797" FL Flag Proposal Szwab.png|FL Flag Proposal "Szwab" FL Flag Proposal Zmijugaloma.jpg|FL Flag Proposal "Zmijugaloma" File:US-FL flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Florida flag proposal by Achaley. 09Florida5theye.png|FL flag proposal "5thEye" Florida Flag Proposal TMD.png|Florida Flag Proposal by TechMountenDew Florida Flag Proposal Sargon_the_Greatest.jpeg|Florida Flag Proposal "Sargon the Greatest" AlternateFL_MINE_27StarFlag3LRGRb.png|Florida Flag proposal by nhprman Aug 2016 Florida Saint White on Orange.png|Argent Saltire on Tenne field. With or without 5-pointed star. Design by Rotten Ali. Florida Tricolor - Three Worlds Meet.jpeg|Florida flag proposed by Ken Morton. "Three worlds meet." The colors of this flag represent the three peoples who's histories and contributions have made Florida as it is today; black for Africans, white for Europeans and red for the native peoples of Florida. BonnieBurgundy.png|Bonnie Burgundy Flag (Florida Flag Proposal by FlappyFlop16) Florida New Flag.png|FL Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Proposal Flag of Florida traditional.svg|Proposal for a flag for Florida. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Proposal Flag of Florida.svg|Proposal for a flag for Florida. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Screen Shot 2019-11-13 at 5.01.19 PM.png|Proposed flag for Florida. Twenty-seven rays emanate from the sun symbol. Florida is the 27th State. The central decorative pattern and color scheme are taken from Seminole textile designs. (Posted by Ken Morton) Florida - Blue.png|Part of a series of fifty state flag designs, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) My Proposal for New Flag of Florida.png|FL Flag Proposal by Luismanuel1995. Most common symbolism Cross of Burgundy A red roughly-pruned saltire (also known as St. Andrew's cross). Used as Spanish naval ensign from 1506 to 1701, and as battle flag up to 1843. It was specially used as insignia to Spanish Empire overseas viceroyalties - Florida was part of the Viceroyalty of New Spain. Its Spanish usage dates from the marriage between Philip I of Spain and Mary of Burgundy, when the king decided to honor the House of Burgundy, the royal house of his new mother-in-law. Its origins are discussed: it can be firstly adopted by the Order of the Golden Fleece, in 1429, but, in the 1490s, the writer Pedro de Ayala claims it was adopted by a previous Duke of Burgundy in tribute to his Scottish soldiers. In the designs, it can appear both as a roughly-pruned saltire or as a straight saltire (as it appears in current state flag). Orange disc Many designs use an orange circle, that can represent either or both of two symbols: the Sun or an orange. Florida has tropical and subtropical climates, and "Sunshine State" is its nickname. The orange refers to the fact that citrus fruit, especially oranges, are a major part of the state economy. Florida produces the majority of citrus fruit grown in the United States. Sometimes, the orange disc is substituted by other depictions of the sun. Category:Florida Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism